


Ve tvém náručí

by Echo_D



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, H.I.V.E., Speculation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jen takový nástřel, co by se mohlo dít ve 4. sérii...</p></blockquote>





	Ve tvém náručí

„Felicity?“ ozval se Oliver. Nic, žádná reakce. 

Felicity seděla ve svém obýváku na gauči, hluboko zahleděná v myšlenkách: „Tati?!“ _„Ahoj zlatíčko.“_ „Ne-e, právo mi tak říkat si ztratil, když si nás opustil!“ _„V tom případě bys mi i ty měla říkat mým pravým jménem, Felicity.“_ „Co?... Ne! Damien Darhk!.“ _„Tak přeci jenom si zdědila moji chytrost.“_

„Fe-li-city,“ zopakoval Oliver a přesunul se z kuchyně do obýváku.

„Hmm? Promiň,“ Felicity se navrátila z myšlenek, které ji ode dne konfrontace s velitelem organizace H.I.V.E. neustále probíhaly hlavou, „já jen…“

Když si Oliver všimnul utrápeného výrazu, posadil se vedle ní. „Pojď sem.“

Felicity se k Oliverovi přisunula a pak už jen cítila silné ruce kolem jejího těla. Smutek, prázdnota, beznaděj, nenávist. To všechno zmizelo v jednom objetí. V _Oliverově_ pevném objetí plném lásky, které jí dodávalo patřičnou jistotu.

Když se Felicity nedávno svěřila Oliverovi se svými pocity, jak moc to bolelo, když odešel její otec a teď když se po letech zjevil a ona se dozvěděla, co je vlastně zač a jaké komplikace způsobil, Oliver věděl, co Felicity potřebuje. Věděl totiž jaké to je cítit se poražený, sám a neschopný něco změnit. 

„Jsem tu pro tebe, Felicity, jako ty jsi byla poslední roky pro mě. Spolu to zvládneme, jako jsme to zvládali doteď. A nejsme v tom jen my dva. Thea, Diggle, Lyla, dokonce i Laurel. Něco už vymyslíme,“ nepřestával ji utěšovat.

„Děkuju,“ odpověděla Felicity a s výdechem ji pomalu začínala opouštět nejistota. Tak mocné pro ni dokázalo být jedno jeho objetí a pocit, že i v těch nejhorších situacích je tu pro ni, že mu na ní záleží a že ji dokáže podržet.

**Author's Note:**

> Jen takový nástřel, co by se mohlo dít ve 4. sérii...


End file.
